1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shock absorber configured to generate a damping force by controlling a flow of hydraulic fluid in a cylinder during a stroke of a piston rod, and a method for manufacturing the shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2011-75060, there are tubular shock absorbers mountable on suspension apparatuses of vehicles such as automobiles, each of which is configured in such a manner that a cylindrical member protrudes from a side wall of a main body portion of the shock absorber including a cylinder, and a damping force generation mechanism including a valve, a solenoid, and the like is contained inside this cylindrical member. Then, in the shock absorber discussed in JP 2011-75060, a cylindrical nut member is threadably engaged with a screw portion formed on an outer circumference of a distal end portion of the cylindrical member, thereby fixing the damping force generation mechanism contained inside the cylindrical member.